Sin Una Razon Para Amarte
by Hayashibara Midori
Summary: Ella es una chica muy silenciosa, que nadie nota..excepto él, el chico que no se cansa de mirarla, pero ella, aunque lo besa, aunque lo desea, realmente no lo ama, es mas... el es su juguete personal... simplemente un juguete
1. Condenado a tus besos

**Sin una razón para amarte**

**Fic de Naruto**

Hola Minna-san

Bien… éste es un fic de Konan y Pain, donde lo narrará Pain, pero la protagonista es Konan. Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco el akatsuki (aunque realmente me gustaría tener esa capa y sobre todo al papacito de Itachi).

Bien… comencemos

**Capitulo: I**

**Condenado a tus besos**

¿Cuántas veces me he preguntado: la soledad existe? Y la respuesta que llega a mi mente siempre es positiva, si lo sé, suena tonto decir que algo que no podemos ver, que no sabemos si existe, o mejor dicho, una simple y mísera palabra de 3 silabas, formado por 7 letras que se encuentran en el abecedario, que usualmente usamos; se puede sentir… 

¿Cómo? Aun no lo entiendo, no creo llegar a entenderlo, pero… si puede llegar a creer que la he visto reflejada en todos, en cada persona, en sus ojos, especialmente en ella, la protagonista de ésta historia. 

Su nombre era konan, ella era una chica mas entre el montón, estaba en la misma clase de matemáticas que yo, en la misma universidad, en la misma institución, pero, casi no me importaba, ella se sentaba en la ultima fila, en el ultimo puesto, al lado de la ventana, su mirada siempre estaba fija en esta, suspiraba constantemente, como si de una adolescente enamorada, pero… ella jamás hablaba con nadie, su voz era el viento, su mirada era como el hielo, y eso me fascinó, ella me cautivó…, ella tocó mi corazón sutilmente. Aunque realmente yo no la determinase, o no le hablase, me gustaba me gustaba su cabello azul, me gustaban sus ojos, su rostro tan pálido, su cuerpo… todo ella me parecía hermosa, pero… prefería callar, ya que a mis amigos… le parecía rara, pero… yo la veía tan igual a mí. 

Un día, en el que pude cruzar una palabra con ella, ese día me di cuenta de que ella era para mí, era la única que podía aceptarme tal y como yo soy… pero, me equivoqué, ella nunca me hablaba, si me miraba era como si no me conociese… si yo le hablaba era como hablarle a una pared, ella me ignoraba con frecuencia, pero eso la hacía mucho mas atractiva y adictiva para mis ojos.

Fue entonces una vez, cuando nos tocó hacer un trabajo juntos, ese día fue muy especial para mí, obviamente no lo demostré, pero… de todas formas estaba muy feliz. Vi su rostro, había supuesto que ella estaría nerviosa o algo así, pero su cara estaba tan inexpresiva como siempre, ni se había inmutado por mi presencia. Me acerqué para hablarle – a tu casa o a la mía – dije seriamente, tratando de ser igual de frío como ella – a la mía – dijo sutilmente mientras tomaba sus cosas y pasaba por un lado de mí, mostrándome así su espalda y siguiendo derecho como si yo no le importase, su actitud era sobre potente, egocéntrica y eso… para mí era espectacular, se le notaba que no temblaba ante nada, y eso me encantaba. 

Me quedé como idiota viendo como caminaba, parecía un perrito faldero detrás de ella - ¿vienes? – preguntó con un aire de superioridad, mirándome por el rabillo de su ojo, entonces caminé hasta donde ella y seguí el camino que me mostraba, seguí sus agraciados pasos, su peculiar movimiento de caderas, hasta llegar al estacionamiento, recordé que yo tenía mi moto allí… ¿como era tan estupido! – Tu moto – dijo suavemente mientras me regalaba una dulce sonrisa, la cual me dejó sin palabra alguna – ¿nani? – Pregunté – que traigas tu moto, para irnos en ella… - volvió a repetir, entonces la dirigí hasta donde se encontraba, yo me monté y ella se montó detrás de mí, abrazándose a mí pecho.

Me guió durante todo el recorrido, hasta que llegamos a un barrio muy bello, era un lugar especialmente para ricos, con unas mansiones y todo lo que quisiesen, era un lugar bastante amplio. Llegamos hasta su enorme casa, realmente era un lugar bastante grande; los empleados la saludaban alegremente, mientras que me miraban con desprecio, gracias a mi gran apariencia, estaba vestido con un jean desgastado, una camiseta negra, unas converses desgastadas y rayadas por todo lado, aparte mi cabellera estaba completamente desordenada y sin contar que mis piercing estaban en toda mi cara, que magnifica combinación. Mientras ella estaba con un jean nuevo, una camisa nueva de color lila, unas sandalias y todo ella estaba perfectamente ordenado. 

Subimos hasta su habitación, era tan pulcra, tan ordenada, nada que ver con mi departamento, que estaba hecho un completo desastre – empecemos – dijo seriamente mientras me mostraba un pequeño lugar, yo me senté al lado de ella y empezamos con aquel incomodo trabajo. Pasaron una, dos, tres horas, realmente era incomodo aquel trabajo, eran aproximadamente las 8:30 p.m., ya estábamos a punto de terminar, y ella aun no me hablaba de absolutamente nada, sólo se quedaba allí, callada y si abría la boca era para decir algo con respecto al trabajo, así que yo también preferí quedarme callado. 

Al terminar, me desperecé, ya era hora de irme, estaba completamente frustrado, no había podido hacer absolutamente nada con ella, no había podido hablar con ella de nada – bien… creo que ya me voy, nos vemos – coloqué mi maleta en mi espalda y estaba decidido a irme hasta que escuché su voz – ¿quieres hacerlo conmigo? – preguntó, yo me paralicé… hacer… ¿Qué cosa? – ¿perdón…? – pregunté nerviosamente mientras mi cara se cubría de un rojo intenso, ella no me respondió, sino que se acercó a mí y me tomó apasionadamente mientras besaba sin control mi boca, sentí su lengua rozar contra la mía, sus manos recorrer mi espalda, entonces fue cuando yo empecé a reaccionar, la tomé por la cintura acercándola y apretándola contra mi cuerpo, dejándome llevar por aquel beso, en donde empecé a explorar con ansías y con hambre cada recoveco de su boca, mordí su labio inferior, lo succioné como si fuese el mejor dulce que alguien me diera a probar. Bajé mis manos hasta su trasero y lo apreté juntándolo mas a mi cuerpo, haciendo que nuestros sexos hicieran fricción, ella dejó escapar un sonido casi inaudible, pero eso fue suficiente como para excitarme mucho mas, bajé mis besos a su cuello, besé con desesperación su suave cuello, como si yo fuese un vampiro sediento de sangre, subí de nuevo mis manos hasta alcanzar sus pechos, los apreté fuertemente haciendo que ella gimiese sutilmente, con una de mis manos fui desabrochando su camisa, y con la otra la fui quitando dejándola con su sostén al descubierto, mis besos empezaron a bajar hasta besar el comienzo de su pecho, empecé a embriagarme con su aroma, con su delicioso sabor, ella me quitó la camiseta y la tiró lejos de allí, y besó mi cuello, mi pecho, pasó pausadamente su lengua alrededor de mis pezones y suavemente fue desabrochando mi pantalón, en aquel momento me sentía en el 7mo cielo, estaba a punto de hacerlo con la mujer que mas me había gustado en toda la vida, estaba a punto de hacerla mía, hasta que escuché su voz – ya me aburrí, mejor vete, tengo cosas que hacer – me quedé inmóvil, me había usado, me usó, y yo de estupido me había dejado. Ella me pasó mis pertenencias – debes estar bromeando… ¿Cómo me vas a dejar así? – Le recriminé, pero ella se colocó su blusa y me mostró con indiferencia la puerta – lárgate – escuché decir y así lo hice, me fui de su casa, desilusionado, con ganas de ella y con ganas de seguirla besando, es que ni siquiera había podido ver su cuerpo, había jugado conmigo… y eso era malo, muy malo.

Al siguiente día, en clase, ella llegó temprano, casi al mismo tiempo que yo, llevaba una camisa negra y una falda larga del mismo color, su piel estaba igual de hermosa como siempre, ella estaba igual de hermosa – konan – la llamé pero su caminar siguió derecho hasta llegar y posarse en su asiento. Me acerqué un poco mas para verla, ella no me miró y posó su mirada en la ventana, como si ésta fuese mas interesante que yo – konan, lo que pasó anoche… pues - intenté articular, pero nada salía de mi boca, quería decirle que siguiéramos, o al menos que me disculpara por aquel comportamiento que ella había provocado en mí, pero sólo recibí el informe que habíamos hecho la noche anterior – ten, entrégalo y lárgate – dijo seriamente sin quitar su mirada de la ventana. Y yo, de estupido, le hice caso, ella me tenía bajo su poder, me tenía tan hipnotizado, que sólo seguía sus ordenes… que baboso, pero eso no iba a ser siempre así, no señor… yo la iba a tener en mis brazos, eso yo lo sabía, ninguna chica se negaba a mi, ninguna mujer se negaba al encanto de Pain.

Pasaron varias semanas, yo la seguía observando, la seguía deseando, pero ella me seguía ignorando, seguía siendo la misma chica de siempre, excepto por su vestimenta, cada vez mas, usaba ropa negra, como si estuviese de luto, pero… eso no me importaba, yo también vestía así, ese no era problema; pero ella, su rostro, su piel era cada vez mas pálida, estaba un poco mas delgada, sus ojos estaban cada vez mas idos, pero seguía siendo hermosa ante mis ojos, aunque las burlas de mis amigos hacia ella eran mas frecuentes, hasta decían que ella estaba loca, ya que en clases ella escribía algo, siempre, en cada clase ella escribía algo en hojas, como si fuesen cartas para su amado, es que cuando ella lo hacía, le brillaban los ojos, cosa que para mí no era muy grata, pero… ¿Quién era yo para decirle algo?

Una tarde, en la cual… no me había ido nada bien, decidí no ver clases¿para que? De todos modos no quería estar en esa estupida universidad y en mi casa no tenía a nadie quien me reprendiese por ello. Salí hasta el estacionamiento y me dirigí con paso firme hasta mí moto, pero al llegar la vi, a ella, a Konan, parada allí, con la mirada fija en mí. Yo me acerqué lentamente para comprobar que no era una ilusión, ella se acercó mas a mí – quiero ir a tu casa – escuché decir, pero no supe que hacer, ella estaba allí, con una ropa completamente negra, sus ojos suplicantes y su tez pálida – ¿para que? – pregunté desafiante – para terminar nuestro trabajo – me quedé meditando por varios minutos, pero sentí su mano, su fría mano encima de mi pecho, por debajo de mi camisa, acariciándome pausadamente – Konan, basta – dije mientras la alejaba de mí – por favor…al menos déjame conocerla, no quiero estar aquí – ella me miró suplicantemente mientras su lengua pasaba por alrededor de sus labios, labios que en aquel momento me hipnotizaron – sólo un ratito – dijo sensualmente. No supe que hacer… ella era hermosa, me gustaba¿Qué hacer? – Vamos – dije seriamente mientras me subía al la moto, ella se acomodó detrás de mí y me abrazó suavemente.

Me había doblegado ante sus órdenes, la había llevado a mi apartamento, el cual se encontraba sucio, desarreglado y hecho un chiquero. 

Ella entró y se sentó en un asiento cualquiera, me miró a los ojos y abrió sensualmente su boca – estoy aburrida… hagamos algo – dijo. Yo la miré divertido…, ella era tan extrañamente sensual que me atraía cada vez mas – no tengo ganas de jugar contigo – dije fríamente – aun sigues molesto por lo de la otra vez, que infantil, afróntalo – dijo burlescamente mientras sus pies se recargaban en una mesa de al frente – ah… ¿crees que no es infantil dejar a un hombre de 20 años iniciado? – ella me miró con una cara divertida – mmm… pues no se ¿Por qué mejor no probamos? – se volvió a parar en frente de mí, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, acercó su boca a la mía, haciendo un exquisito roce entre los dos – adiós – dijo mientras me dejaba allí, deseoso por un beso. Y tal como dijo se fue, dejándome de nuevo con las mismas ganas de la otra vez.

Pensé que ella era una chica completamente rara, pero su rareza la hacía inimaginablemente más deseable… y yo quería descubrir más de ella. Sus ojos tan tristes y solitarios, igual que los míos, sus manos tan frías, su cuerpo tan frágil, ella era lo que yo mas quería.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Espero que les guste… ya que es ésta pareja me fascina, y quería hacer algo entre ellos dos. Así que espero que les guste… n.n… emmm pues entonces esperen el siguiente capitulo: **Una vez más, por favor**

Midori .H.


	2. Una vez mas, por favor

Aquí otro capitulo… disfrutenlo: Naruto no me pertenece… ni el Akatsuki… (buuaa quiero a Itachi) 

**Capitulo: II**

**Una vez más, por favor**

Los días pasaron lentamente, mientras que mis deseos de tenerla iban aumentando en demanda, todo parecía seguir igual, ella no me hablaba, no me miraba y se mantenía ensimismada en su mundo. Una que otra vez me le acerqué para hablarle, pero nada…, ella no me dijo nada y me ignoró como lo acostumbraba a hacer…, eso no me gustaba, detestaba aquello, detestaba verla tan callada, tan enamorada de otro que no fuese yo, porque aunque no lo dijese, esos suspiros, esas cartas o notas que hacía en clase, no eran para mí, ya lo sabía, ya sabía yo que era sólo un juego…, un maldito juego que quería que lo siguiesen usando.

Una tarde, al salir de clases me la encontré frente a frente, ella llevaba entre sus manos sus libros, su cara parecía un poco más decaída de lo habitual, sus ojos estaban inmersos en una sepulcral oscuridad, mientras que su ropa contrastaban perfectamente con esto –Konan – dije suavemente, ella me miró fijamente, sus ojos estaban completamente decaídos – que – le escuché articular – ¿podemos hablar? – Ella no me dijo nada, sólo se recargó en la pared del pasillo – ¿Qué sacas con acostarte conmigo? – Pregunté, ella se limitó a sonreír maliciosamente – nada – dijo simplemente – entonces… ¿Por qué hiciste lo de la otra vez? – pregunté, ella me miró – ya te lo dije… estaba aburrida, sólo quería divertirme – dijo secamente – y… ¿Por qué conmigo? – volví a preguntar, ella me regaló una amarga y siniestra sonrisa – porque eres el único que me ve – dijo mientras se erguía y seguía su camino. 

Me quedé meditando por unos instantes aquellas palabras. Yo, era el único que la veía, ella me lo había dicho…pero… ¿Por qué? 

Intenté seguirla, pero ya se había ido. Esa mujer era una completa extraña, pero eso me gustaba.

Aquella noche, cuando estaba hundido en mis pensamientos, cuando sólo podía pensar en aquellas palabras, cuando estaba recostado en mi cama, en medio de mi desorden, escuché el timbre de mi departamento, no me quise levantar, pero era tan insistente aquel monstruoso sonido, que me levanté y abrí la puerta. Y allí se encontraba ella, con una minifalda negra, que era acompañada por unas medias en mallas también de color negro, junto a una camiseta negra y con unas converses del mismo color – ¿que haces aquí? – Pregunté sorprendidamente, ósea ni siquiera era viernes, además eran las 12:00 de la madrugada – vine a disfrutar la bella noche – dijo mientras se adentraba a mi casa y se tiraba en el sofá – ¿quieres aquí o en tu cama? – preguntó descaradamente, ignorando mi falta de ropa, ya que sólo llevaba puesta una camisilla y mis boxers – son las 12 de la noche…es mejor que te vayas – dije secamente, realmente la podía desear, pero no tanto como para eso, además, ella me estaba usando para su diversión, para sus juegos de niña chiquita – eh… que aburrido, entonces déjame quedarme a dormir aquí – dijo sensualmente mientras abría lentamente sus piernas, dejando ver un poco mas de su paraíso – siéntate bien – dije secamente – si o no – preguntó de nuevo – si, pero sólo por hoy – dije, ella sonrió dulcemente mientras cerraba de nuevo sus piernas – entonces en tu cama – dijo mientras se dirigía a mi habitación, ella entró con paso firme y cayó encima de mi vieja cama – acuéstate conmigo – dijo seriamente – y…¿ si quiero algo mas? – dije socarronamente y sarcásticamente - … pues… haz lo que quieras con mi cuerpo. Te doy permiso – dijo de nuevo, yo sonreí maliciosamente, pero no por poderla tocar, sino por su forma tan des complicada de retirar los problemas, ella se iba a acostar con un completo desconocido, por así decirlo, con alguien que la amaba realmente y ella ignoraba ese pequeño detalle. 

Me acosté a su lado, me arropé junto a ella, besé su mejilla y coloqué mi mano en su cintura, seguí besando su cuello, posé mi mano en una de sus piernas y fui acariciando pausada y lentamente su muslo, pero ella no se inmutó, parecía como si no sintiese, es mas… ni se movía, entonces miré su rostro, ella estaba dormida, y parecía un completo ángel, un completo y bello ángel. Aprecié su belleza, suspiré su aroma, acaricie las hebras de su dulce cabello, realmente me gustaba, pero yo en ella no causaba ni la menor emoción y eso de una u otra forma me dolía. Pero era imposible dejarla de ver, su belleza, su hermosura… era imposible dejar de verla, era imposible dejarla de observar su tez tan pálida, sus labios completamente rosados, los delineé con mi pulgar, estaba tan cerca de mí, pero al tiempo tan lejos que supuse que ella jamás sería mía.

Cuando amaneció, ella ya no se encontraba a mi lado, ni señal de que había dormido junto a mí, no había absolutamente nada. Sentí completa frustración al saber que ya no estaba, pero seguí como si nada, en la U ya hablaríamos. Intenté despejar mi mente tan sólo por unos instantes, pero no pude, quise borrarla de mi mente pero no pude, aunque su presencia se había ido, algo de su aroma aun estaba impregnado en el ambiente.

Al llegar a la universidad, lo primero que hice fue buscarla, pero nada, no la encontré, la busqué por todas partes pero ni rastro de ella…, parecía como si la tierra se la hubiese comido. Fui hasta su casa, pero no, no estaba, supuestamente estaba en la universidad, pero no.

Me rendí al darme cuenta que era inútil seguirla buscando, pero… aun quería aclararle todo…aclararle que yo no era su juguete, pero… realmente me gustaba que jugase conmigo, era la única forma para tenerla junto a mí. Fui hasta el cementerio, para llevarle flores a un difunto amigo, el cual llevaba 5 años de muerto, él había sido mi mejor amigo durante la infancia y hasta que la muerte nos separó. Llegué a aquel lugar y miré las frías y tristes lapidas que habían a su alrededor, eso era tan tristemente desolado, que ni ganas daba de estar allí, pero como si mi voz hubiese llegado a los oídos de Dios, la encontré allí, sentada encima de una lapida, mirando fascinadamente aquel lugar, no mencioné nada, no pronuncié sonido alguno, y ella ni me notó, sus manos acariciaban pausadamente el frío pasto, acariciaba con una dulzura inimaginable, como si aquel lugar fuese una sedosa y suave tela, pasaba su mano una y otra vez. Observé de pies a cabeza todo su cuerpo, seguía con la misma ropa de la noche anterior, aunque estaba un poco más pálida, más triste, supuse que se le había muerto algún familiar, supuse que ella estaba muy triste por otra persona. 

Ella sacó de su blusa un pequeño papel, una pequeña nota, se arrodilló y empezó a escarbar en la tierra. Su forma tan sensual, tan única de remover la tierra me estaba llamando mas la atención de lo normal, realmente me encantaba esa chica, realmente estaba enceguecido por su belleza única. Guardó en aquel hueco la nota, y la enterró, sus suaves manos llenas de tierra acariciaron sus delicados y blancos pómulos, se jactaba con aquel dulce y erótico toque, que inocente y excitante era ella. 

Pasaron las semanas, ella faltaba día de por medio a clases, su falta de atención y su descaro eran cada vez mas notables, se salía del salón si así lo deseaba y le decía al profesor de frente que estaba aburrida, que mujer tan egocéntrica y descarada, su cinismo era mucho mas grande que cualquier cosa en éste mundo y eso me agradaba, me agradaba su forma de ser, si en un principio me gustaba su silencio, ahora lo que salía de esa dulce y adictiva boca era muchísimo mas grande, mucho. Su desfachatez la hacía más endemoniadamente excitante y sensual, su forma de mirar era cada vez más fría y menos expresiva, su tez cada vez más blanca, su ropa cada vez más siniestra, que mujer aquella, la cual me encantó.

Una noche, en la cual yo estaba tan concentrado en mis estudios, ya que al día siguiente había parcial, ella llegó a mi casa, si, esa noche también estaba aburrida y quería divertirse, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a divertirme, porque aunque mi apariencia diga que soy un maldito irresponsable, no lo soy, realmente me preocupaba que pudiese sacar en aquellas pruebas, estudiar ingeniería electrónica no era un juego, como lo era yo para ella. – Hola – dijo secamente después de entrar y acomodarse en un asiento – konan, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunté, ella me miró y luego con un gesto infantil miró a todos lados y cerró sus ojos – quiero jugar – dijo, yo bufé divertido ante aquella palabra ¿jugar? Y si… ¿con que juguete? – vete a estudiar, mañana hay parcial – dije abruptamente mientras abría de nuevo la puerta mostrándole amablemente la salida – ah… estudiar es aburrido – dijo, que fácil era para ella decir aquellas palabras, que fácil para ella deshacerse de lo que no le gustaba y jugar con las personas, que fácil era para ella tener lo que quisiese, pero yo, un pobretón, jamás, para mí, la vida era tan dura, tan llena de trabajo que necesitaba salir adelante – mejor ve a jugar con una muñeca, no me molestes que estoy estudiando – dije, ella se mofó ante mi comentario, se puso de pie y cerró la puerta, me rodeó con sus brazos y pego su cuerpo contra el mío asegurándose de que nuestros sexos hiciesen fricción, que cruel podía llegar a ser ella – no creo que aprendas en una noche lo que no aprendiste en un semestre – su boca empezó a rozar la mía, cerré mis ojos, esperando aquel beso, que con ansias desde hacía ya casi un mes me hacía falta, lo deseaba tanto, la deseaba a ella, deseaba estar dentro de ella, mostrarle todo lo que sentía – entonces… ¿nos divertimos? – preguntó socarronamente mientras sus manos empezaban a levantar mi camiseta, ¿Cómo hacía yo para negarme?

Dejé que sus manos quitaran mi camiseta, dejé que sus besos recorriesen mi pecho, mi cuello, mi boca, dejé que su lengua comenzase a bailar sensualmente con la mía. Ella, Konan, era el demonio en persona y me gustaba que lo fuera, me gustaba toda ella, porque yo la amaba, la amaba sin alguna razón. – Konan, ¿Por qué lo haces? – Pregunté mientras sus manos vagaban en mi espalda y mi boca recorría con parsimonia su cuello – no lo sé, porque… quiero olvidar – dijo, supuse que quería olvidar a algún chico, supuse que yo era su excusa de olvido – a ¿Quién? – Inquirí alejándome de ella – mmm… te lo diré cuando muera – pensé que se estaba burlando de mí, así que la dejé – dime, Konan, soy tu juguete, pero… tengo sentimientos – si, lo sé sonó muy cursi, tanto así que hasta ella se burló de mí, se rió en mi propia cara, pero luego su rostro se fijó en el mío – no, no eres mi juguete, eres la única persona que quiere jugar junto a mí – ella se volvió a acercar a mi, con la clara intención de seguir lo que habíamos dejado – Konan, tengo que estudiar… - ella tapó mi boca con su dedo índice, y siguió besando toda la extensión de mi cuello, acaricié sus cabellos, besé su boca y suavemente fui retirando su blusa, ella empezó a acariciar mis hombros, con cuidado, con ternura, con amor, eso era perfecto ese era el mismo cielo. – pain, tengo hambre – volvió a interrumpir nuestro pequeño encuentro – ah… ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunté, mientras me despegaba lentamente de ella – no sé, lo que me quieras dar – esa vez su cara cambió de semblante, ya no parecía aquella fiera que me encantaba, sino a una dulce y tierna niña pequeña, dejándose guiar por alguien mas, ella era completamente distinta a las demás chicas, era única en su especie, ella era sumisa, salvaje, tierna, todo lo que yo podía pedir, estaba tan embobado con aquel espécimen que todo lo que hacía aunque estaba mal, me parecía brillante, claro, no se lo celebraba, pero, algo en mí, se prendía cuando la veía, ella era una mujer que me encantaba, que daba mucho que desear – ten – dije mientras le servía un pequeño plato de comida, ella me miró y sonrió dulcemente, aquella sonrisa de un pequeño, que con ansias esperaba su comida – delicioso – ella lo probó, se deleitó con aquel plato de comida – lo hice yo, si quieres mas, en la cocina hay mas – ella me miró, con algo de desilusión y nostalgia –dime… ¿Por qué no me enamoré de ti? – Me quedé en shock, enamorarse de mí, entonces… mis sospechas eran ciertas, ella tenía otro hombre, ella amaba a otro – no lo sé… dime, Konan, ¿Por qué me enamoré de ti? – acaricié su mejilla, ella formó una semi sonrisa en su rostro, tomó mi mano entre la suya – como desearía poder amar…para desear vivir, pero… no siento, no puedo – su rostro se puso serio, sus manos estaban tan frías como un muerto – Pain, ¿me dejas quedar ésta noche…? – preguntó, yo simplemente asentí con mi cabeza y la dejé que terminase su comida. El fuego que habíamos creado en el ambiente, ya no estaba, ella se veía muy triste y sola, esas incoherencias que decía, esa forma tan cruel y devastadora para expresarse, ella era tan diferente.

La mañana había llegado, por sorpresa mía, ella seguía dormida, en mi cama, arropada como una niña chiquita, de pies a cabeza. – Konan, levántate – dije entrando a mi pieza, ya que por estudiar y dejarla a ella descansar me había quedado dormido en la sala, en el incomodo mueble. Ella asomó sus dos ojos – no, quiero seguir durmiendo – dijo ésta, realmente era una niña chiquita ¿Qué se podía esperar de una chica rica? – Konan… levántate… tenemos un parcial y no pienso llegar tarde por tu culpa – ella se desarropó, me miró por unos cortos instantes – préstame ropa – dijo secamente mientras retiraba su blusa – al menos espera a que te saqué con que taparte y me vaya – dije mientras empezaba a buscar entre mis cosas algo que le sirviese. Tomé una de mis camisetas viejas, de cuando tenía 15 años, aún estaba en buenas condiciones – solo te va servir esto – ella lo tomó y se lo colocó, aunque le quedaba un poco grande, se le veía perfecto. Recogió su cabello en una coleta alta, lavó su rostro y con eso, ya estaba lista para irse junto a mí. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

n.n… otro capitulo… espero que les guste… porque a mi me encantó… gracias a las personas que sacan de su tiempo para leer esto… realmente os agradezco… 

Midori H. 


	3. Lo simple de amar

Capitulo VI

**Capitulo: III**

**Lo simple de amar.**

Los días pasaban, ella cada vez más faltaba a clases, ya casi no la veía en la universidad, eso me parecía completamente extraño, ella antes no hacía eso, ella estaba cambiando, pero me seguía atrayendo, era inexplicable, pero aún la seguía queriendo, por mas que mis amigos dijesen que ella es una chica demasiado rara o que parecía una fantasma, por mas que ellos se burlasen de ella, mi corazón estaba perdido por su simple existencia.

Desde aquella noche, en la cual me dijo aquello, desde que me dijo que yo era la única persona que quería jugar junto a ella, era tan frustrante saber que eso no era tan cierto como ella lo hacía parecer, era tan completamente ilógico que yo fuese el único ser humano que quisiese hablar con ella, o que de alguna forma la entendía, eso era demasiado estúpido como para comprenderlo, como para darle una razón, en especial porque, ella de una u otra manera me estaba usando para olvidar a ese alguien, ese alguien de que no me quiso hablar, ese alguien que la llevaba a otro mundo, como ella hacía conmigo. Simplemente era ilógico pensar así, sabiendo que sólo éramos compañeros de clase, era tan bobo pensar que ella pudiese sentir lo mismo que yo, a una persona no se le puede obligar a amar, no se puede hacer esa magnifica gracia, porque la vida es tan rara y efímera que no podemos tener nada de eso que tanto hemos deseado.

Entre tanto pensar, entre tantas ideas que rondaban en mi cabeza, fui caminando por los pasillos del instituto, llenos de personas, llenos de jóvenes. Pero, nunca me fijaba en ellos, estaba tan concentrado como para perder mi tiempo contemplándolos, era una vil perdida de tiempo. Salí al enorme jardín, allí me senté bajo la sombra de un árbol, abrí un sencillo libro, necesitaba leer algo para dispersar mi mente. Estaba intentando olvidarla, ya que si seguía intentando pensar exclusivamente en ella, mi cerebro y mis neuronas de seguro estallarían ya que, aunque analicé cada palabra de lo que me dijo la ultima vez que vino a mi apartamento, estaba pensando, en sus palabras, en sus sentimientos, estaba sumergido en aquellos pensamientos, que, por desgracia mía, había escuchado, aquellas palabras, en donde me preguntaba el por qué de no amarme, ella no me amaba, aunque yo, sin conocerla bien, estaba a sus pies, estaba viviendo por ella, si, sé que suena raro y estúpido, pero, realmente me enamoré de ella, de sus expresiones tan frívolas, de sus agraciados movimientos, de su inexplicable belleza y de su impecable gusto por lo raro y excéntrico. – ¿quieres? – escuché su voz, levanté mi mirada y allí la vi, ofreciéndome un cigarro mientras ella tenía otro en su boca, yo lo recibí, ella lo prendió y se sentó a mi lado – ¿que haces? – preguntó curioseando mi libro – sólo leía – dije, ella se bufó de mí, pero se recostó en mi hombro, cerró sus ojos y luego los abrió – éste mundo es tan horrible – dijo mientras retiraba su cigarrillo de la boca y botaba aquel humo tan desagradable para mucha gente – éste mundo es tan supremamente aburrido… que hasta sueño me da – volvió a poner su cigarro en su dulce y frágil boca, no puedo negar que por un lado yo pensaba de esa forma, pero ya estaba tan acostumbrado a vivir, que ya, no había nada mas que hacer, las comas y las tildes sobraban.

Ella se quedó un rato junto a mí, yo seguía leyendo, mientras le escuchaba decir aquellas palabras tan devastadoramente ciertas. – Pain… ¿estoy loca por pensar así? – preguntó como una pequeña niña inocente, tratando de saber si había hecho mal o bien – no, realmente no. – dije, ella me sonrió de soslayo, mientras sus piernas se estiraban en el pasto, ella llevaba una camisa de color negro y un jean oscuro, su cabello estaba suelto, asegurándose que una parte de éste, tapase un pedazo de su rostro – Pain… muere junto a mí – ella me miró suplicante, como si lo que acabase decir fuese un ruego, yo le miré sorprendido y ella sonrió – la clase de personas como tú me aburren, pero eres el único que me ve, así que quiero que me acompañes – se levantó, me miró y cuando ya se disponía a irse yo la me levanté y la tomé suavemente de la muñeca – estoy aburrido – dije, ella me sonrió y suavemente fue pegando sus labios contra los míos, sé que mucha gente nos miraba, pero no me importaba, no me importaba que estuviese enamorado de la chica rara y/o loca de todo el mundo, porque realmente estaba tan ciegamente enamorado que no me importaba. La atraje a mi cuerpo, ella posó sus manos en mi espalda, mientras yo, con mis manos sostenía su rostro, acariciando sus fríos pómulos con mis pulgares. Luego se despegó de mí, me quedó mirando por unos instantes, sus ojos estaban igual de fríos e inexpresivos – adiós – dijo, yo supuse que de nuevo se iría sin alguna razón, supuse, que ya, después de un tiempo (hasta que se aburriese) para volverle a hablar, para volver a sentir aquellos labios encima de los míos – Konan, adiós – dije, ella no me dijo nada, y como lo supuse, se fue. No se si yo era su amante, su amigo, su juguete… sólo sabía que, donde fuese, yo aún la seguiría deseando, la seguiría amando.

Como era de esperarse, ella no volvió a clases, creo que ni volvió a aquel plantel, mientras tanto, yo, seguía pendiente de ella, suspiraba a cada rato, parecía loco, estaba tan embrujado por su inexplicable e inigualable belleza, que…ah… para que mentirme, parecía como si me hubiese hechizado.

Constantemente, pensaba en ella, constantemente suspiraba por sus besos, ella ya no estaba junto a mí, ya no veía por aquella ventana, como chiquilla enamorada, ya no iba a nada de la universidad, una que otra vez la había buscado en su enorme casa, pero… los criados simplemente decían que estaba en la universidad o que se había quedado en casa de alguna amiga, cosa que obviamente era mentira, nadie en el salón le hablaba, ella era la rara, y aparte, ella tampoco es que se acercara a las personas, probablemente, ya se estaba olvidando de mí, de todas formas, yo era su… como decirlo, su juguete, su supuesta diversión.

Uno de esos días, en los que el trabajo ya había cesado, cuando los parciales al fin habían terminado, cuando lo único que quedaba era irrelevante, fui al cementerio, a ver la tumba de mi amigo, después de todo, aunque él ya no estaba, seguía siendo importante para mí, para mis recuerdos, para todo. Llegué a aquel lúgubre lugar, miré con recelo aquella tumba – emmm… ¿familiar o amigo? – Me sobresalté, era la voz de Konan, estaba detrás de mí, sus frías manos cubrían mis ojos, su aliento chocaba contra mi piel – ¡Konan! – Dije, ella se rió y me soltó – ¿y? – preguntó de nuevo, mi corazón volvió a la normalidad – un amigo – dije, ella se quedó por varios segundos mirando fijamente aquella piedra –Yahiko– dijo fríamente, delineando suavemente cada letra… - si, ese era su nombre – dije fríamente –que afortunado es – dijo, con la misma voz de siempre – eto…no creo que lo sea – dije, ella le había dicho eso a mi amigo, a mi mejor amigo – sabes… él es afortunado, porque no tiene que vivir, lo que lastimosamente nosotros vivimos – dijo secamente, yo le quedé mirando por unos instantes. Su forma de expresarse, esa forma tan única de decir algo, tan sensual, tan inocente y sabia – oye… Pain, ¿crees que lo que vivimos es justo? – ella sonrió maliciosamente mientras se agachaba hasta poder tocar con sus rodillas la tierra. – ¿Lo crees? – volvió a preguntar, sus manos acariciaron suavemente la tierra, como aquella vez, luego miró la lapida y posó sus manos allí, volvió a acariciarla, remarco las frías y tenues letras del nombre de él – que envidia – dijo. Luego se paró y me miró – Pain… ¿no lo crees? – yo me quedé mudo. Realmente no sabía que decir, que podía decir… ¿Qué? – ah… no creo que lo que hay en éste mundo sea justo – dije, ella me miró, fijamente, esa mirada tan profunda y al tiempo tan vacía – si… quizás sea así, lo que algunos tienen otros los quieren – dijo, ya me estaba suponiendo a lo que hablaba, pero, no dije nada, ya que por alguna razón, yo también deseaba lo mismo, también quería irme de éste mundo, pero… ya estaba acostumbrado, o ese era mi miedo…, mi gran miedo… morir, mientras que ella, ella estaba deseando la muerte. – ¿me llevas a tu casa? – preguntó, yo asentí y fuimos hasta allá.

Ella se quitó sus zapatos, sus medias y subió hasta las rodillas su pantalón – juguemos – dijo de nuevo, de una manera infantil. Yo apenas cerraba la puerta cuando sentí como sus manos aprisionaron mi rostro – éste es el mar… es salado, es horrible y nos vamos a ahogar ya, y vamos a soportar y deleitar aquel placer de no respirar – dijo, respiró profundamente y sostuvo su respiración, cerró sus ojos y se acomodó en el suelo, luego abrió sus ojos y me hizo una señal para que hiciese lo mismo, pero… simplemente me agaché y la miré; era una completa niña, una siniestra y sádica niña. Un minuto después ella volvió a respirar y me miró fijamente, con un puchero – ¿Por qué no jugaste? – Me preguntó, yo no le dije nada, pero tomé sus manos y la dirigí hasta mi cuello – porque quiero que seas tú la que me deje sin aliento – ella sonrió maliciosamente, pero retiró sus manos de mi cuello – estas loco – dijo y se acercó su cabeza hasta mi pecho. – odio… ese abrupto sonido – dijo y de nuevo posó sus manos encima de mi pecho, delineó cada parte de éste y luego se volvió a acomodar – dime… ¿te gusta vivir? – si, ella estaba loca, ya lo había notado, ya estaba mas que seguro de aquello, siempre llamando inconcientemente a la muerte, estaba jugando con su destino, pero… un juego donde ella quería perder, o eso…era lo que pensaba – no me quejo – dije, ella me miró, posó sus labios encima de mi cuello, lo mordió sutilmente y luego se despegó – es tan monótono vivir… que la muerte parece mas excitante – dijo, yo me reí ante aquel comentario tan fuera de lugar, se notaba por encima su inconforme pasión por vivir, se notaba que estaba loca, y yo estaba loco por ella – no, no me gustaría morir, aún, ya que morir también es algo monótono – dije, ella pareció meditar por uno instantes lo que dije – y… si lo miráramos de otra forma… diríamos que la muerte es algo que desconocemos… ¿no te gustaría conocerla? – me preguntó, yo negué con mi cabeza, pero no le importó, miró fijamente sus muñecas, luego levantó mi mano y miró mis muñecas – ya me aburrí – se lanzó a mi boca, yo la tomé por la cintura, nos besamos hasta saciarnos, o al menos saciarse ya que… yo aún quería besarla, aún la deseaba en demanda – ya me voy – dijo, se paró de mi lado, limpió sus labios, organizó su ropa – adiós – dijo, yo la contemplé por unos instantes, me encantaba estar a su merced, esperando su veredicto – pain…cuando le olvide…cuando pueda estar sin él, te voy… te voy a amar – dijo, yo suspiré, otra vez "él" – pero…¿Quién es? – pregunté, pero ella me volvió a ignorar y se fue, de nuevo, dejándome solo, junto a mis pensamientos y mis ganas, realmente no lo iba a soportar ni un segundo mas, estaba tan deseoso de ella, que si ella seguía así, provocándome de aquella manera, estaba seguro que no me podría contener.

Pasaron algunos días mas, ya me encontraba en vacaciones, ya me encontraba listo para volverme a matricular y organizar mi horario, ya estaba listo para cualquier cosa.

Era viernes por la noche, mis amigos me habían invitado a un bar, estábamos tomando placidamente, el ambiente era único, el olor de tabaco y de alcohol estaban por doquier, las chicas abundaban, las prostitutas igual, los borrachos, los drogados… todos…, todo me parecía simple, no me alarmaba, no me sorprendía.

Por un momento me sentí algo cansado, mareado, estaba escuchando los comentarios triviales de mis amigos. Me paré por unos instantes para ir al baño, caminé por los pasillos, viendo a aquellas chicas que se dejaban tocar por otros, las escenas de amor, y yo… solo, pero… ¿Qué hacía? Aún la amaba, aún recordaba sus labios sobre los míos, aún recordaba su forma tan única de mirarme… aún la amaba…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Si… échenme tomates… U.U… ya se que no quedó muy bien que digamos…, que Konan es rara y que soy pésima para escribir sobre esto… gomen…

Sugerencias, tomatazos, recomendaciones… por favor dejen su reviw


	4. Cuanto desearia devolver el tiempo

Hola

Hola!! Este es otro capitulo, siento mucho no haber actualizado antes… es que he tenido muchas tareas… en especial que tienen que ver con números… ah en fin aquí les traigo otro capi, gracias por los ánimos que me han dado para seguir…

Como sabrán no hice Naruto y ni me pertenece…

TToTT tampoco el papacito de Itachi…

**Cuanto desearía devolver el tiempo**

Los días pasaban lentamente, mi corazón estaba tan atento a Konan que no me importaba nada mas, estaba tan enamorado de ella, que mi vida era un completo vacío, no sabía a donde ir, no sabía que hacer… estaba tan desubicado…

Mis vacaciones se respaldaron solamente de pensamientos hacia ella, de miles de suspiros… ¿Por qué?... simple:… la amaba.

Cuantas veces quise besarle, cuantas veces soñé tener su cuerpo encima del mío, cuantas veces quise estar a su lado, respaldarme de su aroma, estar junto a ella… no perderla.

Recuerdo que una noche, estaba junto a la ventana, estaba viendo la lluvia caer, estaba observando como el cielo lloraba, para mí la lluvia es hermosa, ver caer agua del cielo, que moje cada rincón del cuerpo, del alma, se siente tan bien; pero ese no es el tema. Aquella noche estaba concentrado en escuchar las gotas de agua golpear contra el piso, estaba tan concentrado viendo… aquella magnifica danza de cristal, que me olvidé por completo en que mundo me encontraba, estaba tan abrumado por la intensa forma de llover que casi ni oigo el timbre…

Abrí la puerta lentamente, esperaba encontrarme con alguien cualquiera, pero no perdía la esperanza de seguir adelante y poder verla, no perdía la esperanza de estar a su lado y tenerla junto a mí, no perdía la esperanza de regodearme con su dulce voz, sé que suena muy cursi, se que suena estúpido… pero aquel amor, aquel deseo, aquella pasión que mi cuerpo desbordaba, era culpa de ella, era culpa de que siempre me miraba con aquellos ojos que me hacían perderme en lo mas profundo, era como atravesar un gran mar, era como hundirme en un profundo abismo, era estar en otro mundo.

Cuando abrí la puerta, de nuevo la encontré, estaba toda empapada, su ropa escurría agua, su cabello estaba pegado a su rostro… era un hermoso espectáculo para mis ojos – hola pain – me dijo, yo sonreí y le abrí paso para que entrase, ella se quitó los zapatos y empezó a quitarse la ropa, intuitivamente fui a mi cuarto y busqué algo para que se vistiese.

Ella se colocó una de mis camisetas y una pantaloneta, envolvió su cabello en una toalla, como solo las mujeres saben hacerlo – pain… ¿me puedo quedar esta noche? –yo simplemente asentí, ya era una costumbre para mí, verla tan cerca y no tenerla, besarla era como besar un fantasma aunque mas pasional y con un toqué especial – Oye, Konan – ella me miró y simplemente me sonrió como una chiquilla… era tan hermosa su dulce y tierna sonrisa y al tiempo se le veía tan bien – si, dime – ella se sentó en un asiento cualquiera, yo me senté en frente de ella, no sé como decirlo, pero se veía tan distinta, se veía tan diferente… tenía un toque algo distinto, sin contar que su piel estaba un poco mas blanco de lo acostumbrado, que su delgadez era un poco mas de lo de semanas antes, pero, ya me estaba acostumbrando a verla un poco mas blanca, aunque sus ojos estaban idos, adormecidos, como si ya no quisiese vivir, como si aquella llama que regala la vida se hubiese extinguido – Konan, ¿Por qué no volviste a clases? – ella me sonrió y no dijo nada mas, simplemente sonrió y se acercó a mí, se acomodó en mi pecho y sus labios rozaron los míos – Pain… estaba aburrida allí, además…me quedé en mi casa…. – me dijo, yo la abracé y la hice sentarse en mis piernas, fundí mi rostro en la espalda de ella y la pegué mas a mi cuerpo – Pain… estoy enferma…es probable que me muera… y simplemente quería…quería disfrutar lo poco que me queda – me quedé por unos segundos en shock ¿morir? ¿De que estaba hablando? Quizás lo de su piel, lo de su delgadez, todo… quizás esos eran síntomas – Konan…. – me fundí mas en su espalda, respiré su aroma, respiré aquel aroma a flor, respiré su aroma – pain… si me muero ¿vienes conmigo? – ella me preguntó suavemente, mientras sus manos apretaban las mías – Pain… ¿vendrías conmigo? – no supe que responder, no supe que hacer…, si, ella ya me lo había preguntado una que otra vez, ya estaba tan acostumbrado a aquella pregunta, pero después de lo que me había dicho… no estaba muy seguro, no estaba seguro si decirle si o simplemente reírme de su comentario…. – no…lo se – dije, ella simplemente apretó con mas fuerza mis manos – Pain… te amo ¿tu me amas? – preguntó, ¿amor? ¿Desde cuando me amaba? Yo simplemente sabía que me usaba, que realmente yo no le importaba, pero en su tono tan singular de hablar, con aquella fuerza y sencillez de hablar, no supe si creerle o engañarme a mi mismo. – Konan… tú no te vas a morir todavía, eso lo sabes, todavía no – dije, ella se paró y me miró fijamente, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas – Pain… tengo miedo – dijo. En mi mente había un gran vacío, no hacía menos de un mes que me había dicho que sería genial conocer la muerte, ahora me decía que le tenía pánico, era ilógico pero entendible – Konan… deja de decir eso, no te vas a morir – repetí y me paré a su altura, la tomé entre mis brazos y dejé que su rostro se perdiera en mi pecho – Pain, si me muero… quiero que vengas conmigo, no quiero estar sola – dijo, sus lagrimas mojaban mi camisa, como la lluvia cuando moja el suelo, yo la aferré mas a mi cuerpo, dejé que sus lagrimas cayeran libremente, la amaba, mas que a cualquier persona en este mundo, la amaba y eso era lo único que me importaba, tenerla entre mis brazos era un placer indescriptible, era un placer único…

Después de un rato, ella se quedó junto a mí, compartimos unas cervezas y el dolor que ella estaba sintiendo, aquel dolor, desapareció por algunos instantes, pero… como hace mucho tiempo les había comentado, la soledad, aunque no se muestre libremente, siempre está allí, y ella, aunque su sonrisa, aunque su cuerpo estuviese allí, ya sabía que ella se sentía completamente sola, eso no me agradaba, ella era una persona que yo amaba, era a la única mujer que podía amar, era a la única persona que yo tenía cerca, ella era mi respaldo, mi protección, si, suena ilógico y bobo, pero cuando estaba a su lado sentía como si yo pudiese controlar el mundo, pero no controlarla a ella, ella era el fruto prohibido.

Suavemente nuestros rostros se fueron pegando, nuestras lenguas exploraron con timidez la boca del otro, mis manos se posaron en su cintura, mientras que las de ella acariciaban suavemente mi cabello, dejé que sus dientes jugaran con mi labio inferior, dejé que sus manos fuesen quitando mi camiseta, dejé que se apoderara de mi cuello dejé que el placer me cegase por unos instantes.

Fui quitando su ropa, delicadamente, estudiando cada parte de su cuerpo, y cada vez que quitaba un botón de su blusa, besaba su contorno, besaba cada rincón accesible que tenía, besaba cada parte de su cuerpo, me embriagaba con su dulce sabor, su tersa piel era un delicioso manjar el cual yo probaba, la besaba con todo el amor y la pasión que sentía por ella. Yo simplemente quería mostrarle cuanto la amaba.

La llevé hasta la cama, ya ambos no teníamos nuestras camisetas. Ella cubría sus hermosos pechos con la tela de su sostén. Lo fui quitando suavemente, con cuidado a no lastimarla, sus mejillas estaban recubiertas de un color carmín, dejé a un lado aquella prenda y besé cada uno de sus senos, embriagándome con su dulce sabor, besé sus pezones los succioné con cuidado para no lastimarla, escuchaba sus suaves gemidos y sus suspiros, eso me agradaba, me encantaba escucharla decir entre jadeos mi nombre… me gustaba verla así.

Bajé por todo su torso, me centré en su ombligo y lo besé delicadamente, introduje mi lengua y degusté el sabor de su piel, ella era tan embriagante, me encantaba sentirla, me encantaba estar encima de ella, me encantaba verla clamar por más.

Mi lengua recorrió todo su torso, hasta toparme con la incomoda prenda, con el comienzo del pantalón que llevaba puesto, fui bajándolo lentamente, fui quitando suavemente esa prenda junto a su ropa interior, era los únicos obstáculos que no me permitían ver y saborear aquel paraíso. Fui bajando su ropa y dejé al descubierto su intimidad, era un placer único deleitarme con aquella vista, era un exquisito placer, el cual iba a aprovechar.

Besé el contorno de sus pechos mientras uno de mis dedos jugaba allí abajo, la besé pasionalmente, mientras empezaba una guerra entre nuestras lenguas. La penetré con mi dedo, ella empezó a jadear y a gemir un poco mas, iba arqueando su cuerpo para sentir un poco mas placer, así que ante aquella petición introduje otro dedo mas, empecé a meterlos y a sacarlos, adentro y afuera, era tan delicioso sentir aquella humedad, sentir como sus paredes se contraían alrededor de mis dedos era delicioso. Empecé a moverlos con más rapidez y consistencia, mi lengua exploró con demanda aquella fina piel de su cuello, mi otra mano acarició su contorno, su rostro, me sentía muy feliz, era… como estar en el cielo, era un único placer que es muy difícil de explicar, creo que debieron estar en mis zapatos para poderlo sentir como yo.

Cuando sentí que ella tuvo su primer orgasmo, retiré mis dedos de allí, y los probé uno tras otro, asegurándome que estuviese mirando; su sabor era tan embriagante y delicioso… era tan gratificante poder sentirla, poder saborearla… ella era lo que mas me gustaba.

Ella me miró y me besó sensualmente, me atrajo hasta ella, quede encima de si mientras me apoyaba en mis codos y en mis rodillas. Ella se fue deshaciendo de mi pantalón y de mis boxers, dejándome en las mismas condiciones que ella. Sentí una fuerte corriente en mi columna vertebral cuando sentí que ella tocaba suavemente mi sexo. No aguanté y gemí suavemente su nombre, ella comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, era un delicioso pero cruel placer, ya quería estar adentro suyo, ya quería besarla y hacerla mía, ya quería estar junto a ella. – Pain… dime que me amas… simplemente dilo – yo acaricié sus azulados cabellos y acerqué mi boca a su oído – te amo – dije, suavemente pasé mis manos por sus piernas, las fui abriendo suavemente, no quería que se asustara y que pensara que yo solo la quería en la cama…; suavemente fui entrando, penetrándola con bastante cuidado de no hacerle daño, ya que en el trayecto me di cuenta de que ella aún conservaba su inocencia. Besé sus labios suavemente, quité algunas lagrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos, sabía perfectamente que ella estaba sufriendo, sabía que le dolía al ser su primera vez…, pero me alegraba y al tiempo me alentaba al saber que yo era su primer hombre. Al final cuando por fin entré por completo, dejé que se acostumbrase a mi intromisión, ella apretó sus manos contra la almohada, luego yo las tomé y le besé de nuevo aquellos labios tan provocadores.

Según pasaba el tiempo, yo la fui penetrando una y otra y otra vez, era un suculento vaivén de sensaciones, era amor, claro, yo la amaba, era pasión, era necesidad, era deseo de tenerla junto a mi, de nunca separarla de mi lado, estaba tan feliz y tan sediento de su aroma que no quería soltarla, no quería que aquel momento terminase, quería disfrutarla por siempre, la quería sólo para mí, no deseaba compartirla, ella era mía, aunque al tiempo no me pertenecía.

Al poco tiempo mis embestidas se hicieron mas intensas y mas profundas, la pasión ya nos nublaba los ojos, estábamos disfrutando, nos estábamos disfrutando mutuamente, ya no podía soportar contener aquel peso que llevaba adentro, mis embestidas iban con velocidades distintas, hasta que sentí que ya no aguantaba, le besé la boca mientras el orgasmo daba paso, al tiempo… era magnifico, verla retorcerse en placer, era hermoso verla gritar mi nombre en placer y éxtasis y era hermoso poderle volver a pronunciar aquellas palabras que jamás me cansaré de repetírselas "Konan… Te amo".

Me acomodé a un lado de ella después de recuperarme. Acomodé su cabeza encima de mi pecho mientras nos arropábamos – Pain… ¿me puedo quedar a vivir contigo? – me preguntó, mientras intentaba pelear contra el sueño – si – dije ella sonrió de soslayo y dejó que Morfeo se la llevase, al igual que a mí. Realmente me sentía muy bien junto a ella, me sentía tan feliz al tenerla a mi lado, pero… aún me inquietaba algo… ¿Qué enfermedad sufría, para decir que se iba a morir?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno… pues la verdad es que no soy muy experta haciendo lemon, pero hice lo que pude. Espero que les haya gustado, me esforcé mucho por hacerlo…

Algún comentario, sugerencia…, critica constructiva por fa deje un Review ate: Midori H.


	5. Mi corazón envuelto en tus manos

**Hola!!**

Si lo sé ya hacía mucho tiempo que no actualizaba esta historia…u.u pero bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo trayendo con ustedes otro capitulo.

Como lo saben ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece aunque esta historia si…

Espero que la disfruten…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Mi corazón envuelto en tus manos….:**

Era difícil comprender la razón de por qué ella seguía junto a mí. Sus ojos cerrados, su respiración como una melodía que me calmaba…. Deseaba que siempre fuese así, no tenía ganas ni una razón en concreto por dejarla ir… no quería, no me apetecía…

Sin dificultada alguna la yema de mis dedos tocaron con suavidad cada parte de aquella nívea piel. Bajé lentamente mis caricias hasta tocar la caliente piel de su cuello, quería memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo…. Era tan bella, el aliento mismo se escapaba de mí. Con un movimiento agraciado toqué sus cabellos y me aferré mas a su cuerpo desnudo que se encontraba debajo de las mismas sabanas que el mío…. Sonreí… y me seguí deleitando con su rostro apacible…. Toqué sus labios con los míos…. Un refunfuño salió de sus labios…, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y su manó atrapó la mía…. – Buenos días – dije, ella asintió tranquilamente mientras me encontraba con aquella mirada…. – buenos días, Pain – dijo en un susurro solo audible para mis oídos…. La suave piel de su mano jugó con la mía…; recorrió parte por parte mi brazo, hasta llegar a mi rostro…. Lo tomó con dulzura y lentamente volvió a acercar sus labios a los míos. Me sentía como en un cuento, me parecía tan lejana la idea de que estuviese con Konan, allí… en mi cama, juntos… era tan irreal todo, que me parecía que si la tocaba ella desaparecería.

Suavemente se despegó de mí, mas nuestras miradas se seguían contemplando, no me importaba que hora era, no me importaba que si el cielo se rompiese a llorar de nuevo, no me importaba nada mas excepto, claro, estar con ella…. – ¿tienes hambre? – preguntó, yo simplemente asentí un poco…, ella me sonrió y lentamente se fue despegando de mí. No se si fue porque no quería que se alejase o por simple impulso, pero mis manos rodearon su cintura al ver que se sentaba…. Ella me miró y me dedicó un mirada dulce…. – sí no me sueltas, no comeremos, si no comemos moriremos…. – yo negué con mi cabeza, no deseaba soltarla, quería pasar todo el día junto a ella, tenerla en mis brazos, quizás suene cursi y estúpido, pero lo necesitaba, me parecía un gran sueño que en cualquier momento podría acabar – No me importa – dije, ella acarició mis cabellos, su rostro era igual de pálido, mas la inundaba un pequeño rubor – Pain, solo quiero preparar algo de comer, me muero de hambre…. – yo la observé por unos instantes, instantes en que caí en aquella tentadora red y simplemente asentí mientras la desenganchaba de mi prisión. – Iré a tomar un baño – dije, ella mostró su sombrío rostro a gusto.

Su pequeño y frágil cuerpo se cubrió con una de mis camisetas mientras por mi parte trataba de luchar contra el cansancio y la pereza y decidí buscar mi toalla.

Arrastré mis pies directamente al baño… mientras su silueta se perdía en la cocina…. Suspiré resignado….

La fría agua rozó con impaciencia mi cuerpo, el masaje reconfortante de este me sentó perfectamente mientras sentía que volvía a la vida. Ella estaba conmigo, y obviamente… yo no me quería despegar ni un solo segundo de ella. ¿Novios?... ¿amantes? No importaba realmente lo que fuésemos, no me importaba si ella permanecía junto a mí, por más que en mi mente no dejase de llamar la incertidumbre que sentía al preguntarme continuamente sobre la enfermedad que ella tuviese. No le vi lógica alguna para que quisiese vivir conmigo, sabiendo que su casa era perfectamente amplia…. No lo entendía del todo bien, pero me parecía imparcial preguntarlo…, si ella no me lo iba a decir, no la obligaría…

Cerré suavemente la llave mientras que esperaba que mi mente se despajase un poco más….

Cubrí mi cuerpo entre mi toalla, a paso firme pero lento salí de aquel lugar, mi mirada estaba fija al suelo, pensaba en tantas cosas… en todo lo que habíamos pasado… en absolutamente todo. Realmente no me importaba y me alegraba que ella se quedara a vivir conmigo, el problema que le veía a eso… era que no creía poseer el dinero suficiente como para alimentarla a ella y a mí, pero luego encontraría como apañármelas. Mi mirada se levantó un poco al pasar por la cocina, allí la observé, de espaldas. Sus manos estaban crispadas alrededor de un insignificante cuchillo…. Parecía estar meditando. La contemplé por breves segundos así…

Sin pensar mis piernas cobraron vida y me llevaron hasta donde ella, una de mis manos se posó alrededor de su cintura mientras la otra tomaba el cuchillo con elegancia. Su aliento se esfumó después de soltar un pequeño gemido. – ¿te ayudo? – pregunté cortésmente. Ella pareció bacilar por unos segundos pero luego negó con su cabeza – No, ve y vístete. – Mi boca se pegó a su oído - ¿enserio? – pregunté… ella soltó de nuevo un pequeño suspiro. Pero me arrebató de mis manos aquel cuchillo. Me hizo despertar de mi trance momentáneo…. – Pain, la verdad, es que puedo hacer esto sola…. – yo le abracé fuertemente y aspiré su olor…, no planeaba soltarla por el momento – Pain, dime una cosa – besé su cuello. Ella dejó el cuchillo a un lado y sostuvo el aire cuando yo con un simple murmuro dije si

– No te has preguntado… ¿Qué enfermedad padezco? – Me despegué por unos instantes de su cuerpo, ella volteó para mirarme fijamente con aquellos ojos azules – Si, mas no quería preguntarte, me daba pena – fui sincero con aquello, ella suspiró tranquilamente – Yo también me lo pregunto – dijo… aunque no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que decía… absolutamente nada. – eso quiere decir… ¿Qué tú tampoco sabes? – ella negó con la cabeza, su cuerpo se acercó al mío, sus manos tomaron un de las mía y la pegó a su pecho – cuando voy al medico… siempre me dicen que estoy bien, solo tengo algo de anemia, eso fue lo que dijo uno. – yo suspiré aliviado, no era una cosa del otro mundo se podía curar fácilmente – entonces… ¿Por qué me dijiste que te ibas a morir? – Ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirarme – porque eso es lo que siento – suspiré tristemente.

La tomé entre mis brazos, la abrigué un poco – No es cierto… no te preocupes si no es nada grave, de seguro que siempre estarás bien – le dije, tratando de animarla – Pain ¿si yo muero, morirías conmigo? – volvió a preguntar, sus ojos buscaron respuesta alguna en los míos – si, no lo dudaría – dije, ella sonrió nostálgicamente – si tú murieras, no moriría por ti, moriría porque no habría alguien que me quisiese de verdad – dijo honestamente, no me ofendió del todo, simplemente suspiré algo frustrado, por mas que ella suspirara por mí, ella me dominaba por completo… yo era su sirviente – Entonces ¿Por qué me dijiste que me amas? – le pregunté ella sonrió y besó fugazmente mis labios – porque… realmente lo hago. Desde hace mucho… que no he dejado de pensar en ti, debo confesar que eso me frustra, no es algo de lo que deba alardear, tal vez , mi vida sin ti, no es vida – ella acarició mi rostro con la palma de su mano. Cerré mis ojos y tomé su mano entre la mía, la arrastré lentamente hasta poder probarla; ella suspiró y luego la retiró – Mejor vete a cambiar… me estas mojando – asentí con mi cabeza, sus manos se despegaron de un solo golpe de las mías…. Su cuerpo ya no estaba a mi alcance y me preguntaba una y otra vez… si era verdad lo que me decía…

Me coloqué una camiseta y un pantalón cualquiera. Sequé mi cabello dejándolo como siempre, no me iba a molestar en peinarlo.

Vi su rostro asomarse por la puerta, ella sonrió dulcemente… parecía como si fuese mi esposa. – Ya está el desayuno servido – dijo, yo asentí y me paré de la cama. La seguí en silencio, siguiendo sigilosamente cada paso que daba. Me acomodé en la mesa… frente a ella. Noté que en su lado no había plato alguno… torcí mi boca y la miré con algo de disgusto – tranquilo, si comeré… no te estoy envenenado o algo así, solo iré a tomar un baño primero – sonrió despreocupadamente mientras abastecía mis sentidos de tranquilidad. Como una princesa se retiró de la mesa….

A los pocos minutos, salió de aquel baño…, estaba envuelta en toallas, mientras yo fregaba los platos. Sus ojos se posaron en mi nuca, lo sentí. – Voy a salir ahora…. ¿me acompañas? – preguntó. Terminé de colocar los platos limpios en su sitio…. – come primero – dije. Ella asintió y se sentó en el puesto que anteriormente ocupaba. Tomé un plato y le serví lo poco que había quedado…. Volví a sentarme frente suyo colocando el plato lleno de comida frente ella – y… ¿para donde irás? – le pregunté con algo de indiferencia, por mas que me carcomía la intriga – iré a mi casa, para recoger algo de ropa, es obvio que no puedo andar siempre con la misma. – dijo, la miré fijamente, con interés, me preguntaba el por qué de vivir conmigo – ¿Tus padres saben que te fuiste de casa? – Pregunté, ella me miró y asintió – Les dije que quería vivir un tiempo con mi novio…. – dijo tranquilamente, me alarmé un poco pero me mostré impasible - mmm… ¿no te dijeron nada? - pregunté, ella negó con su cabeza mientras masticaba su alimento. – No… a mis padres como a la humanidad completa, claro, con excepción tuya, no les importo – dijo, yo suspiré resignado…. Miré sus ojos llenos de simplismo y tranquilidad…. Suspiré resignado. La miré fijamente por unos bastos minutos – te acompaño – dije, ella asintió felizmente mientras terminaba de comer.

Al salir ella llevaba un pantalón y una camiseta mía, no dije nada, era verdad, ella no tenía mas ropa, por lo que no me incomodaba que se vistiese así.

Sus manos entrelazaron mi cintura al subirse a mi moto. Su cabeza se escondió en mi espalda y recordé la cantidad de veces que ella había estado allí montada….

- soy nueva en esto… de ser novia de alguien – dijo con tranquilidad. No entendí lo que decía – ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunté… ella rió maliciosamente – porque no quiero presentarte a mis padres, ni quiero formalizar nuestra relación, es muy aburridor – dijo…. No dije nada e ignoré ese hecho. – No importa – dije.

Cuando al fin llegamos, nos atendió el mismo hombre de siempre, ella lo saludo informalmente y siguió adelante como si no importara el hecho de que no iba a vivir más allí.

Subimos las grandes escaleras, me preguntaba el por qué prefería estar conmigo antes de vivir en aquel palacio.

La habitación de ella estaba igual que la primera vez en que la vi. Tomó una maleta y la llenó de ropa…. Me senté en la blanda cama mientras mis ojos seguían cada movimiento de su frágil cuerpo… realmente no lo podía entender…. – Konan – la llamé, ella me miró atenta a lo que iba a decir. – Mmm… me preguntaba – vacilé por unos segundos, pero no quería quedarme con aquella duda – dime – dijo, suspiré suavemente y la miré de nuevo. Me paré de donde estaba y me puse al pie de ella…. – dime… ¿Por qué quieres vivir conmigo? – dije… ella sonrió de nuevo – porque vivir aquí es aburrido – dijo de nuevo, yo cerré los ojos, me fastidiaba la forma en que ella se mofaba de mí diciendo que todo era aburrido – enserio – dije, ella acercó su rostro al mío – es enserio, es aburrido vivir aquí – dijo. – igual que ir a la universidad, bañarse, vestirse, comer… dime ¿Qué no es aburrido para ti? – pregunté, ella se alejó un poco de mí, pero sin quitar su cara de despreocupación – si, todo eso es aburrido, cuando se vuelve rutinario… mira, odio el hecho de vivir en una buena familia… no hay nada que hacer, odio el hecho de estar con personas que la verdad ni les importa que hago, mi madre se fue de vacaciones con su nuevo novio a otro lugar, mientras mi padre vive en Italia con yo no se quien… te lo digo… no ser el centro de atención para alguien es aburrido – saboreó cada palabra que dijo, sentí completa y plena frustración. Me sentía como el juguete de ella… eso era muy… como decirlo… muy perturbador.

Caminé lentamente hasta llegar a la cama. Suspiré tratando de asimilar cada palabra que ella me decía…. Lo que ella me quería decir era que cada te amo que me había dicho esa noche y parte del día era un bella mentira….

Estaba tan absortó en aquellos pensamientos… que no me di cuenta cuando ella se había sentado en mis piernas. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y lentamente me fui cayendo a la cama…. Sus ojos miraban los míos, sus manos acariciaron lentamente la piel dentro de mi camisa – dime que soy el centro de tu mundo, que sin mi no puedes vivir – dijo sensualmente antes de sellar mi boca con un sutil beso…. La miré fijamente cuando ella se despegó – eres mi vida y sin ti no soy nada – dije, ella sonrió y puso mis manos por encima de mi cabeza, apretó fuertemente mis muñecas y sonrió mientras un pequeño quejido de dolor se escapaba de mi garganta – por desgracia… tú también eres mi vida – dijo, sus ojos se cerraron mientras su boca se fue acercando lentamente a la mía…, suspiré e hice lo mismo, pero… en ningún momento sus labios tocaron los míos…, sus manos me soltaron y cuando fui conciente de lo que había pasado ella se encontraba al pie de su armario sacando mas ropa.

No la iba a dejar ganar tan fácilmente…

Me paré rápidamente junto a ella, sin temblar tomé entre mis manos su brazo y la volteé con fuerza pero sin causarle daño. Ella me miró con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sin preguntar mis labios hicieron esclavos los de ella… no la iba a dejar, porque para mí también era aburrido no tener lo que quería y siempre la había querido a ella.

Sentí su aliento chocar contra el mío cuando al fin nos separamos…. – Vete…. – dijo, no sabía que hacer… ¿Por qué quería que me fuera? – emm ¿por qué? – pregunté con algo de temor – recordé que tengo que hacer algo mas, y quiero que estés en casa antes, no me demoraré solo déjame sola por algo de tiempo, no será mucho en 2 horas volveré, no me olvidaré del camino, después podremos ir a tomar algo algún lugar – no supe que hacer, pero aquellos ojos eran tan hipnotizantes que sin pensarlo, asentí…. Mi Konan seguía siendo un completo misterio… uno que me parecía cada vez mas atractivo y adictivo…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lo sé me demoré demasiado TToTT pido disculpas. Es que primero fue que tenía mucha inspiración pero… no quería escribir, luego porque estaba actualizando otros fics, luego que la inspiración vino pero se fue, luego el colegio… y después que nada que llegaba. Pensé en dejarlo, pero esta mañana que me desperté amanecí inspirada… así que no desperdicié ningún instante.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, espero sus reviews y sus disculpas, enserio… lo siento.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!!!!!!!**

Bueno, aquí otro capitulo mas, creo que la inspiración vuelve… en todo caso… aquí el siguiente capitulo.

Ya lo saben ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"**Silencio mas tristeza igual a un te amo"**

Miré preocupado la ventana, ya había pasado hora y media desde que la había dejado sola. Me volví a sentar, miré el techo y pensé por un solo instante que sin ella sentía que los minutos se iban lentamente.

Me estaba preocupando demasiado por ella.

Prendí el televisor para ver si había algo bueno, pero solo recordar su nombre me llevaba a otro mundo, un mundo por el cual ya había pasado…

Sentía como mis manos temblaban al no sentir las de ellas junto a las mías, no sentía nada. Solo un pequeño vacío que iba creciendo… un poco más y más, hasta sentirme completamente solo.

Konan… -repetí una y otra vez- es que no había podido dejar de pensar en ella. Los instantes eran eternos. Me aterraba la idea de que como todas las cosas que tenía, se aburriese de mí. La amaba, claramente sabía que si ella se iba, me quedaría completamente solo. Prefería ser su juguete antes de perderla… ¿tan idiota era yo?

Suspiré cansadamente al no sentir su aroma cerca de mí.

Media hora era un eterno castigo que no me dejaba tranquilo…

El timbre sonó, me paré de un solo golpe y caminé hasta poder asir con mi mano derecha la perilla, la volteé lentamente. Y al final cuando la abrí, ella estaba allí, mirándome sus ojos azules me miraban tristemente mientras a lado y lado de ella llevaba sus maletas. Las tomé y le di un espacio para que ella entrase.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunté, ella me miró y suspiró, callando todo lo que debía decir.

- Nada mal. Me voy a dormir un rato… tengo algo de sueño – ella sonrió y siguió derecho a nuestra habitación. La miré de lejos mientras se tiraba a la cama. ¿Estaba bien? No lo parecía. Suspiré fuertemente y volví a sentarme. Sentí como sus ojos se posaron por un corto tiempo en mí. ¿Qué le sucedía?

- Konan… ¿te sucede algo? – pregunté pero ella me ignoró y se volteó para otro lado. Imaginé que no quería hablar, así que no la iba a obligar… en vez de mi novia parecía mi hija rebelde.

El teléfono sonó un par de veces, hasta que por fin lo sostuve y hablé, era uno de mis amigos pidiendo que saliéramos todos juntos. Acepté sin más y le colgué. Aun no estaba de noche, me quedaban unos cuantos minutos para quedar medio presentable y esperar a que ella despertase. La observé de lejos… sonreí. Cuando estaba a mi lado me sentía completo.

Seguí viendo la TV hasta hartarme.

Entré al cuarto después de una o dos horas. Ella seguía allí, dormida me preguntaba en qué soñaba. Quité mi ropa y la doblé después de ponerme su reemplazo.

La volví a mirar y me senté a su lado, acaricié su cabellera, para luego bajar por su pálido rostro. Ella abrió un ojo y luego lo volvió a cerrar.

- ¿A dónde vas? – me preguntó, yo me alejé un poco y me paré.

- Voy a salir con unos amigos – ella suspiró y se volteó – y obviamente tú estás invitada. – dije. Más no se inmutó ni un poco.

- ah… no quiero ir. Estoy muy cansada – dijo para volverse a revolver dentro de las sabanas – ve y diviértete - ¿Qué le pasaba?

- Bien, me voy. No creo que me vaya a demorar mucho – dije, ella asintió y siguió durmiendo.

Suspiré resignado, la quería, la amaba pero temía que se aburriera de mí, que me dijera… Pain, estoy aburrida, adiós.

Moriría lentamente.

No la iba a obligar a nada, no quería sonar muy igual siempre, quería que fuese lo suficientemente feliz.

La noche no era muy bella, más de todos modos sentía la necesidad de estar junto a ella, abrazándola ¿eso era amor? Si, eso era más que amor…

Ella era mi dulce y al tiempo mi amarga droga.

Me había quedado unas dos o tres horas por fuera, no estaba muy de noche.

Entré al apartamento y todas las luces estaban apagadas. Caminé hasta llegar a nuestra habitación. Las sabanas estaban revueltas, mas ella no estaba allí. La busqué con la mirada ¿había salido? Quizás si.

Quité mi ropa y la doble, me acosté en la cama y miré el techo

- Deberías anunciarte cuando llegas – era la voz de ella, miré y estaba allí, dibujada en el marco de la puerta. – ya no vives solo. Y soy una indefensa chica. – sonreí ¿indefensa?

- Ya llegué, Konan – dije y me corrí un poco para mostrarle un espacio en la cama. Ella se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado. - ¿Cómo estas? – pregunté, su mirada se fijó en la mía, acarició mi piel

- No lo sé, supongo que bien – no dije nada mas y tomé su mano entre la mía. De nuevo la quería, la necesitaba junto a mí. Con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño la acerqué a mí. Miré aquellos labios tan perfectos, miré aquellos ojos dulces y semi asustados que me preguntaban en silencio lo que yo quería

- mmm… - dije y acerqué mis labios a los de ella. La tumbé encima de mí. Besé sin piedad aquellos dulces y adictivos labios, mientras mis manos la tenían sujeta a mi prisión. Ella no se movió, simplemente dejó que yo la besara, que succionara sus labios sin piedad, que tocara cada parte de ella…. Es que era tan adictiva, tan dulce y tan perfecta que no me podía alejar.

Sutilmente, al perder el aire la fui dejando. Un pequeño gemido salio de nuestros labios, la miré fijamente.

La apreté mas a mi cuerpo, no la dejé y besé su cuello, con dulzura pasé mi lengua entre aquella nívea piel caliente. Una mano, por inercia propia empezó a quitarle aquella ropa que la cubría. La necesitaba entre mis brazos, la necesitaba junto a mí. Más, ella nunca se movió. Simplemente dejó llevarse por aquella pasión.

- Konan – la llamé al ver que sus ojos estaban fijos en la ventana – ¡¿Konan?! – la volví a llamar, pero su mirada no se quitaba de allí

- esta noche… no me gusta. No me siento muy bien, dejémoslo hasta allí. – Se separó de mí y caminó hasta la puerta – no tengo sueño, tu en cambio debes estar muy cansado. Duerme, ahora me acuesto – acomodó su ropa y se fue. No supe al final si fue mi imaginación o si realmente lo escuché, pero… pude oír algunos sollozos… ¿ella estaba llorando?

Me quedé quieto en la cama, mirando el techo… hasta que Morfeo me llevó en sus brazos.

Me levanté al no sentirla a mi lado. Palpé con mis manos el vacío que se hacía allí. Limpié mis ojos al abrirlos, no estaba allí, la puerta estaba cerrada ¿Dónde estaba?

Me levanté con algo de pereza, no pasaban de las 7 de la mañana.

Abrí la puerta con cansancio, no había puesto mis pantuflas así que no importaba que el frío piso llenara mi cuerpo.

Y suspiré aun mas aliviado al verla dormir en el sofá, volví a mi cuarto, saqué una almohada y la cobija.

Al volver, me senté a su lado, después de arroparla y acomodar su cabeza en la almohada.

Era bella, era hermosa y era solo mía. Pero no me pertenecía.

La contemplé durante mucho tiempo, yo estaba muy feliz…

A los pocos minutos, vi como sus ojos se abrían curiosos y se quedaban fijos en los míos

- Hola – dije, ella sonrió y no respondió. Se fue levantando lentamente mientras acomodaba su cabello – No dormiste en la cama… si te hubieses quedado, habrías dormido mejor – dije con sorna. Ella no sonrió y se paró

- Si, tal vez. – Dijo y caminó hasta el baño – Pain voy a salir un rato. – sus ojos estaban tristes, su palidez estaba otra vez fija como las noches pasadas, me preguntaba la razón de que estuviese así. ¿No le bastaba estar conmigo?

- ¿Dónde irás? – Ella agachó su mirada, suspiró triste – Konan…

- Por ahí – se internó lo más pronto posible al baño, yo me quedé sentado en la entrada, esperando su salida. No estaba de humor para tener que aguantar sus niñerías, ella misma lo había dicho, ahora no vivía solo. Me preocupaba su bienestar, ahora no era el hombre que la amaba desde lo lejos, ahora la amaba al natural. No siempre debía ser su esclavo, ella estaba allí porque yo la amaba, no porque ella sintiese lo mismo. Mi dedo jugó un rato haciendo círculos en el frío suelo. Habían pasado ya unos 5 minutos.

Después de media hora, cuando mis parpados volvían a pesar, estaba esperando medio despierto, escuchando una suave melodía que me acunaba. Era dulce y melancólica. Tomé aire y me sentí como un idiota. Me levante tambaleándome, toqué la puerta unas cuantas veces pero nadie respondía, la toqué con más fuerza, más nadie osaba a abrir. Me arriesgué a mover la perilla y fue fácil entrar. El vapor de agua caliente cubría el cuarto como si fuera neblina, no dije nada. Escuché ahora más claramente la dulce melodía que era entonada por su suave, mágica y delicada voz. Sentía como su voz se ahogaba entre lamentables sollozos, tenía miedo, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

- Konan ¿estás llorando? – pregunté. Ella calló por unos segundos, luego siguió entonando aquella basta y triste melodía. Me senté al pie de la única cortina que nos separaba. La escuché claramente, sentía su dolor apoyarse en mi corazón. Respiré profundamente.

- ¿Te gusta esa canción? – me preguntó dulcemente, su voz seguía ahogado entre su llanto.

- Si – admití - ¿por qué estás triste? – volví a preguntar, ella pareció meditar por un buen rato aquellas palabras.

- Es una canción que cantaba mi madre exclusivamente para mí. Cuando crecí… yo la cantaba para mí, para dejar de sentirme mal, pero lo único que consigo siempre que la canto es sentirme peor… Pain, ¿crees que estoy loca? ¿Crees que me podrás amar para siempre?

- No cambies el tema ¿por qué estás triste? – pregunté abruptamente, ella calló por unos segundos. Las olas del agua alcancé a escuchar cuando la vi salir de la bañera, de la cortina que nos separaba. No cubrió su cuerpo. Mi mirada y mi mente viajaron a un lugar perfecto cuando la vi. Ella se agachó hasta mi altura. Vi sus ojos rojos, sus manos tomaron sin ganas las mías, se sentó encima de mi y cubrió su cuerpo con estas. Me sonrojé, no me importaba que su cuerpo mojado impregnara el mío. Sus ojos se cerraron y empezó a tararear aquella nana. – Konan – le llamé tratando de despertarla de aquel sueño. Sentí como algo caliente tocaba mis dedos. Miré de reojo, era calida y mortífera esa sensación, eran gotas de sangre. Me asusté al verlas -¿qué hiciste? - tomé su muñeca derecha, ella arrugó su semblante. Sentí algo de alivio al ver que era una cortada muy superficial, pero me dolía - ¿qué crees que hacías?

- Soy una cobarde, no te preocupes… soy egoísta, jamás me suicidaría… - me quedé en silencio – pruébala….

- ¿qué? – mis ojos quedaron en blanco cuando su muñeca estaba al pie de mi boca

- Prueba mi sangre… quiero que lo hagas. – su mirada se quedó fija en la mía. Puede sonar algo tonto, pero fui hipnotizado por una diosa. Mi lengua pasó con lentitud por su teñida piel. Ella me miró y acarició mi cabellera. – sabes… vi el amanecer esta mañana, lo vi en nuestro cuarto, mientras dormías y me di cuenta… de que cuando estoy a tu lado, aunque haga algo tan insignificante como eso, estaré tranquila. Soy débil, pero contigo me siento completamente vulnerable… - dejé de acariciar con mi boca su herida. Ella me miró y lentamente besó mis labios.

- ¿eso significa que me amas? – le pregunté, convencido de que diría si. Pero sus ojos se cerraron y su lengua llegó hasta mi cuello, lo probó con delicadeza.

- Eso significa, que no puedo vivir ni un solo instante sin ti – dijo. Su cuerpo mojado aprisionó el mío. Suspiré inquieto.

Todo la mañana la contemplé a ella, era como contemplar una obra de arte… era lo más bello que el cielo me podría regalar y nunca llegué a pensar que esa historia podía terminar.

Más… una tarde, aquella tarde, después de 2 meses de estar juntos, escuché el más lamentable lamento.

Su mano cubría la mía y lentamente la fue soltando. Escuché como sus palabras salían sin algún inconveniente

- Pain, me iré a vivir en otro lugar, me iré con mi madre… ella lo quiere así

- ¿te irás así como así? – pregunté, buscaba en su mirada algo que me diera una respuesta concreta.

- si – y allí terminó mi historia con ella… Una historia que tal vez no tenía principio, que tal vez no tenía nudo… pero si un final.

Pensé al principio que era mentira, pero cuando volvimos a casa, sus cosas ya estaban empacadas, el señor que nos atendió en su antigua casa estaba allí.

- ¿no te puedes quedar? – le pregunté, ella suspiró y su agraciado cuerpo se acercó al mío, sus manos acariciaron mis cabellos

- si, pero no quiero. Me cansé, me aburrí… me aburrí de que me ames…

- ¿Qué te pasa Konan? – me solté de ella…

- adiós – me besó lentamente, con algo de desesperación y vi, como su silueta desaparecía…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rayos! Se suponía que no me iba a demorar tanto, pero ahhh culpa del colegio.

Bien, espero que les guste este capitulo, lo ultimo fue para poner algo mas de drama le estaba dando todo fácil a Pain. Espero que les guste… Ja ne! Luego entenderán lo que hizo Konan…


End file.
